All American MP-5000
This page is about how to operate the MP-5000 controller made by All American Scoreboards. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. Controller Layout Power Up Push the ON/OFF button to turn the controller on. To enter hockey mode, press CODE, then enter the code labeled on the top right of the controller. This will probably be code 4, 0.Then, press ENTER. The scoreboard should now be powered on. Setting Time Press TIME. Then, enter the time using the numeric keypad, such as 3, 0, 0 for 3:00, or 1, 2, 0, 0 for 12:00. Then, press ENTER. To reset the time to the pre-set default period time, you may push RESET. 1/10 of a Second To toggle 1/10 of a second on and off, press SETUP, then press ENTER until the question about 1/10 of a second is shown. At this point, press YES/NO, then ENTER. Then, press CLEAR to exit setup. Setting Period Press PERIOD to cycle through the available period numbers. Running Clock To control the clock, use the TIME switch. To start the clock, flip the switch to IN. To stop the clock, flip the switch to OUT. Goals Adding Goals To add one goal, press the +1 button on the HOME or GUEST side of the controller. Removing goals On the controller, find the appropriate SCORE button under the HOME or GUEST areas. Then, enter the correct number of goals on the numeric keypad, and press ENTER Adding a Penalty To add a penalty, press the NO. button on the home or guest side of the controller. Enter the player's number, then press ENTER, then enter the time of the penalty, and press ENTER. 'IMPORTANT: If you're posting the first penalty of the game, press TIMER ENABLE TWICE to enable the penalty clocks. ' Editing a Penalty Unknown. Removing a Penalty To clear a penalty, press STATS or STATS repeatedly until the desired penalty is shown, then press CLEAR. Additional Penalty Information Shots on Goal The console can keep track of shots on goal. If the scoreboard is so equipped, these will also be displayed on the scoreboard. For scoreboards equipped with shots on goal, press the S.O.G. button on the HOME or GUEST side to add a shot on goal. To edit the shots on goal, press the S.O.G. button on the HOME or GUEST side, press the number of shots on the numeric keypad, then press ENTER. Horn Manually sounding horn. To manually sound the horn, press the HORN button. The horn will blare as long as you hold this button down. Auto Horn The auto horn sounds the horn automatically at the end of a period. To toggle the auto horn, press SETUP, then press ENTER until the question about the auto horn is shown. At this point, press YES/NO, then ENTER. Then, press CLEAR to exit setup. Interval Horn Not available. Time of Day Mode To set the time of day, press SETUP, then press ENTER until the prompt to set the Time of Day is shown. Enter the time on the numeric keypad, followed by ENTER. Then, press CLEAR to exit setup. After the time of day is set, it will show on the scoreboard whenever the controller is off and the scoreboard still has power. To show the time of day, turn the controller off. To return to game mode, turn the controller on and follow the regular startup instructions. Count Up/Down This clock has the ability to also count up. It should be set in DOWN mode however. To modify, press the DOWN button. Power Down Press the ON/OFF button to power down the controller. Misc. Pressing the GOAL button on the home or guest side will light the goal light for that side of the scoreboard. Other Resources Full Manual